shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
A list of characters who did not regularly appear. Their names are how they appeared on the credits. The One Man Band This passenger missed his train, but got a new one. He played many instruments with Matt and Tanya at the end of the episode. he was played by Russell Brown. He appeared in the first season episode, And the Band Played Off. Scuba Woman This women came into the station in a scuba suit. Schemer saw the flippers and thought he wore flippers instead of shoes. She was played by Annette Holloway. She appeared in the first season episode, Pitching In and Helping Out. Ed the Stilt Man Schemer intended to impress this man by showing him his advertisements, but he liked the idea of the wall mural instead, much to Schemer's dismay. He was played by Clinton Smith. He appeared in the first season episode, Whistle While You Work. Passenger This woman was told she would catch her train - but the schedule said otherwise. After a misunderstanding, she misses her train, which makes her miss her wedding. Later, the problem is worked out. She was played by Susan Greenhill. She appeared in the first season episode, Happy Accidents. Acrobats Two acrobats came into the station and entertained Stacy, Matt, and Tanya. They were played by Karen Gersch and Barbara Rhind. They appeared in the first season episode, Happy Accidents. Chief Inspector An inspector (disguised as a passenger) arrived at the station. Harry and Schemer couldn't come to an agreement of who gets the workshop, so after monitoring the station for a while, he exposed himself and gave the workshop to Harry. He appeared in the first season episode, Just Wild about Harry's Workshop. Midge Smoot Midge Smoot is a character on Shining Time Station first seen in Word's Out, becoming a regular character in seasons two and three. Midge really likes to gossip. She is also the president of the "Friends of the Flowery Catcus Ladies' Auxillary" club. Mayor Flopdinger Mayor Flopdinger of East Shemp needs Schemer's sandwich spread. Originally he hates it, as does everyone else. He says Schemer will be in big trouble if he cannot make a new one in time. With the help of everyone else, a new one is made and the mayor loves it. He was played by Jerome Dempsey. He appeared in the first season episode, Too Many Cooks. Wendy Brackman This lady is an old friend of Stacy's. She entertained Matt and Tanya while she was waiting for her train, because she can make anything out of paper. She made them scary masks, but then has to go. These masks later scare Schemer in the night. She was played by an actor of the same name. She appeared in the first season episode, Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night. Jerry the Juggler Jerry the Juggler is a clown in Is This the End?. Jake Scoop Jake Scoop is a news reporter for Shining Time. He appeared in The Magic is Believing and Stop the Press. Kevin Knowls Kevin Knowls, better known by his stage name of Amazo the Great, is a magician seen in The Magic is Believing. He and Billy Twofeathers are old friends. Barton Winslow Barton Winslow is a character on Shining Time Station played by Gerry Parkes. He owns a general store that is known to have lots of good things. He is known to have one employee, Robby the Robot. Ginny Ginny is a farmer who first appeared in A Dog's Life. Felix Perez Feliz Perez is a Hispanic bus driver who is first seen in Oh, What a Tangled Web. He drives for the "Perez Pronto" bus service. Aside from driving, he also organizes several of the local activities in many episodes. Mime A mime is seen in Stop the Press where he made hand movements for "Lucy's Leap" and "No Smoking". Buster Buster King is J.B. King's nephew and a bully. He always beats Dan up, but thanks to Mr. Conductor, Dan was able to stand up to Buster, who got caught and punished by his uncle. He first appeared in Bully for Mr. Conductor and later returned in the Schemer Presents! episode How to Share. Rusty Rob McRail Rusty Rob McRail hails from Scotland and is the chief engineer for the R&O Freight Line, a competitor to the Indian Valley Railroad. In Stacy Cleans Up, he tells Stacy, Schemer, Dan, Becky, and Kara the sad story of how he got to Indian Valley. Originally, his train carried loads and loads of garbage, but Stacy, Mr. Conductor, and the kids helped him separate the recyclable trash and gave his career a new lease on life. Mr. Typo Mr. Typo is a reporter for the Indian Valley Gazette, the local newspaper. Gracie Jones Gracie Jones is Stacy's grandmother. She worked in Shining Time Station when she was Stacy's age. She only appeared in How the Station Got Its Name. William Twofeathers William Twofeathers is Billy's grandfather. He was a carpenter when Shining Time Station was built. He only appeared in How the Station Got Its Name. Jebediah Schemer Jebediah Schemer is Schemer's grandfather. He only appeared in How the Station Got Its Name. B.J. King B.J. King is J.B. King's grandfather. He was the engineer who drove the train that Gracie Jones stopped to prevent an accident. He only appeared in How the Station Got Its Name. Richard Richhouse Richard Richhouse appeared in The Mayor Runs for Re-Election. Friends of the Flowery Catcus Ladies Auxillary The Friends of the Flowery Catcus Ladies Auxillary is Midge Smoot's club. The members of the club guest star in Sweet and Sour in which they join their president in picketing Schemer and Schemee's stand for selling low-quality cookies and lemonade. Schemer's Mother Schemer's Mother has been mentioned several times in Shining Time Station. Throughout the series, it is mentioned that Schemer, despite being an adult, often relies on her to take care of him, as he is unable to take care of himself. In Schemer Alone, she is mentioned as wearing a great big hat with flowers and a plastic skunk. Tucker Tucker is Harry's cousin and Tanya and Kara's uncle. He appeared in the Christmas special 'Tis a Gift in which he helped out at Shining Time Station for the Christmas holiday. Mr. Nicholas Mr. Nicholas, who is actually Santa Claus, appeared in the Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. He arrives at Shining Time Station to catch a train called "The Northern Star", but that train does not run on the Indian Valley Railroad. However, he is confident that the train will come. During his stay, he is instrumental in turning the young girl Vickie from a selfish brat to a caring person. He was played by Lloyd Bridges. Vickie Vickie is a bratty girl who is unable to get along with her peers due to her mean attitude. When she is left at Shining Time Station by her mother, Vickie meets with Mr. Nicholas, who, by teaching her the true meaning of Christmas, changes her into a loving, caring person. Vickie only appeared in the Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. She is played by Rachel Miner. Claire Claire is Vickie's mom. She only appeared in 'Tis a Gift. Skip Skip is a carpenter who once went to Schemer's house to fix his murphy bed. He only appeared in the Schemer Presents! short, How to Have Style à la Schemer. Jayne Jayne only appeared in the Schemer Presents! short, How to Apologize. Robby the Robot Robby is a robot that Schemer ordered. He appeared in the third season episode, Schemer's Robot. Sister Conductor Sister Conductor is Mr. Conductor's sister. Unlike her brother, she is more interested in planes than trains. She only appeared in One of the Family. She is played by Teri Garr. Max Crowsky Max Crowsky works in a signal-box. He only appeared in Second Chances. He is portrayed by Jack Klugman. Kit Twofeathers Kit Twofeathers is Billy's nephew. Ever since his father passed away, Kit got into lots of trouble and ran away from home. He later worked on a go-cart with Becky. He appeared in Second Chances and One of the Family. Ned Kincaid Ned Kincaid lives in a mural of Shining Time Station. In Once Upon a Time, Ned was brought to life by Becky's wish and begins to date Stacy, which makes Schemer jealous. Hobart Hume III Hobart Hume III is the owner of the Snarlyville Toxic Chemical Company and is president of the Nickelaire Club. Hobart Hume III was played by Colin Fox. He only appeared in Schemer's Special Club. Category:Characters